Rockstar 1514
| tribes= Tenei | place=6/18 | alliances=The Tres Amigos | challenges=6 | votesagainst=5 | days=32 | season2= | tribes2= | place2=24/24 | alliances2= | challenges2=0 | votesagainst2=5 | days2=3 | }} Rockstar 1514 aka '''Alexjason' (sometimes known as 'Alex) is a contestant on Survivor: Kiribati and Survivor: All-Stars. He later tied for the first-ever '''"Fan Favorite" Award with Coldmanner. Profile Name (Age): Alexjason Personal claim to fame: '''I'm once was lost but now am found. What an amazing grace of God! '''Inspiration in life: '''Jesus Christ, my family, my brethrens and my fiancé. '''Hobbies: '''Singing, Watching Survivor & Reading inspirational books '''Pet peeves: '''Liar, Arrogant & "Poor me" People. '''3 words to describe you: '''Loyal, Strategic & Motivated '''SURVIVOR contestant you are most like: '''I am who I am, but I am most likely to be mixtures of Tom Westman, Bob Crowley, Yau-Man Chan and Terry Deitz! '''Reason for being on SURVIVOR: '''To experience my once in a lifetime dream to be on my most favorite TV show! And to prove to all that I can adopt with the game in a nice way. '''Why you think you’ll “survive” SURVIVOR: I can build a strong alliance well. Strategize better. And give my best shot at challenges! Why you think you will be the sole SURVIVOR: I will be the sole SURVIVOR because I will try to win most of the challenges. That is my primary goal! My secondary goal is to build a trustworthy alliance! Survivor: Kiribati Alexjason was placed on the Motu tribe. Alexjason got a self-vote on the first episode because he didn't know when will be the exact starting date of Kiribati. On the next episode, he gave his best shot at the second immunity challenge that gave Motu the first win! Alexjason and Eddie built a secret alliance since day 1. Eddie told him to keep safe at Motu until the merge because there are too many strategists in his original Tenei tribe, Eddie wants them to silently emerge over the hustler players on merge. Then tribal swap came, Alexjason was chosen by Eddie along with Monkey and Fennekin to be on new Tenei. From then on, Alexjason played each and every challenge very well! At a different occasion, Alexjason was confronted by Monkey and Crtha to vote out Eddie because of his bossy and cocky attitude specially at the "bottles" challenge, but Tenei keeps on winning the succeeding challenges. Tenei used the power key even though they already knew that they are winning, because merge is on it's way, they'll be wasting it if they're not gonna use it. After merge, Alexjason and Eddie had no communications. The time came when Echo and Raphael was voted out. At Final 7, eventually the "Tres Amigos" has been founded comprising of Alexjason, Monkey and Mitchell (All Motu Original Members). They planned to get rid off the biggest threat from the opposing alliance, Eddie! Tres Amigos played very strategic moves to crumble and disband Eddie's alliance! But Monkey was voted out 5-3 at the Final 7, being the first big target of Eddie's alliance. At Final 6, Eddie suspected Alexjason that he got a Hidden Immunity Idol from auction. Alexjason grabbed Eddie's suspicion to convince Eddie and the alliance that he really have the Hidden Immunity Idol to divert the target on his back. Crtha also made a deal with Mitchell but Alexjason wasn't convinced that Crtha will truthfully flip to them. Alexjason didn't fully trust Crtha that time, that's why he plot a plan to convince Crtha to vote for Courtney to have a split vote between Eddie and Courtney because he also strongly believed that Eddie doesn't also have the Hidden Immunity Idol. Alexjason also convinced Ometepe to vote out Courtney. Alexjason and Mitchell had a difficult time discussing on whom to vote out between Courtney and Eddie since they really want Eddie out in the game. Then they came up with the final decision to vote out Eddie believing that it was only Eddie's trick to have a second Hidden Immunity Idol. At the tribal council, Eddie played the idol, Alexjason was shocked by the result. Eddie and Courtney threw the vote against him, it went 2-2-0. At the revote, Alexjason and Courtney were tied again 2-2 but by counting past votes, he got a self-vote from the first episode Blow the Pants Off. Subsequently, Alexjason was voted out by 1-0. At Final Tribal Council, he voted for his best ally, Mitchell, to win. Survivor: All-Stars Post Survivor *Alexjason later went to compete on Survivor: Papua New Guinea. Where he placed 12th out of 20. Trivia *Being from the Philippines, Rockstar 1514 is the first of three castaways that is not from the United States or Canada. The others are Ali (who is from Pakistan) and Ometepe (who is from New Zealand) *Rockstar 1514, along with Conchitah, are the first people to give self-vote. *Rockstar 1514 won the first ever post-merge Individual Immunity challenge. **Eddie and Tank won a pre-merge Individual Immunty challenge. *Rockstar 1514 and Courtney are the first ever two castaways to be tied in a vote. (Since Eddie786™ negate two votes against him through the use of a Hidden Immunity Idol.) **Rockstar 1514 and Courtney are also the first two castaways to be tied in a revote. *Rockstar 1514 is the first ever person to be voted out by a past vote. **And that one vote was a self-vote. *Rockstar 1514 is the highest-ranking Kiribati contestant to swap tribes. *Rockstar 1514 won the first ever Fan Favorite for Kiribati, tied with Coldmanner. *Rockstar 1514 is tied with RP for the record of the lowest placement of a contestant with 24th place. External Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants from Philippines Category:Kiribati Contestants Category:Motu Tribe Category:Kiribati Jury Member Category:Manulu Tribe Category:6th Place Category:Tenei Tribe Category:Contestants from Survivor ORG Wiki Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:24th Place Category:First Boot Category:Sâo Paulo Tribe